Dominating the Dog
by Shamalan
Summary: Naraku wants to be the boss of Sesshoumaru.


Shamalan: A bit of a lesson. Dogs are naturally pack animals, like wolves. They are led by a dominant male who rules the entire pack and is the only one allowed to mate. When other dogs, females included, show their belly to the leader it is a way of showing that they are submissive and will do as the leader commands.

Summary: Naraku wishes to rule over all, but he knows there are some who will not bow down without a fight. Sesshoumaru is one of them. So he comes up with a devious plan. What better way to get a dog to show its belly, than to exert your dominance over them. Naraku plans to become Sesshoumaru's pack leader by any means necessary.

Pairing: Naraku/ Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-(((Dominating the Dog)))-

Sesshoumaru stood still in the little clearing. He listened closely to the silence around him, trying to pick up any sound of movement. He sniffed the air for any indication that he was not alone. It was much too quiet and he could smell nothing. Not even the trees that surrounded him, or the dirt beneath his feet. Something was blocking his senses.

"Is something troubling you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked a deeply amused voice from behind him.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly, his eyes narrowed on the sight of the mockingly humble creature before him. The baboon covering flowed out from the kneeling figure.

"Naraku."

"Indeed it is I. Perhaps I can assist you with your troubles, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I highly doubt that. You have a lot of nerve showing yourself to me."

"You are still upset with me," Naraku asked in mock innocence. "I was only trying to assist you in defeating you brother and helping you to claim the Tetsuiga. Both you and I wish for your brother to be destroyed, after all."

"I will defeat my brother. I have no need of your help any longer. I will not be used by you again."

The baboon figure shifted out of sight. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, it is true that I used you but you wished for the same thing, did you not?"

Sesshoumaru tensed at the feeling of a hand stroking his hair. He spun, striking out with his poison claw. It ripped through the baboon covering, but the half-demon eluded him.

"Such a temper, Lord Sesshoumaru." This time the hand reached around from behind him to stoke his cheek. "You are moving slower than usual. Are you sure nothing is the matter?"

Sesshoumaru stood still. He still could not sense anything. His body was growing tired, and sweat was running down his face. "What did you do?"

"Are you referring to my miasma? I suppose the smell would trouble someone with your keen senses?"

"Damn you."

Naraku chuckled. Sesshoumaru could feel it rumbling through the chest of the creature behind him. His legs wobbled and he began to sink to the ground. He eyes would not focus. He felt Naraku's arms encircle him in false comfort. The closer the half-demon got to him, the weaker he felt due to the miasma surrounding the other.

"My poor, dear Sesshoumaru. You want everyone to think you're untouchable. It must infuriate you to know I have brought you to your knees." Naraku moved into Sesshoumaru's sight. His eyes were narrowed in pleasure and his mouth was curled into an amused grin.

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out to wrap around Naraku's throat. He attempted to squeeze the life out of the arrogant monster but he had no more strength left.

Naraku placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's hand and slowly moved it away. "Now, now, Lord Sesshoumaru. Such bad manners." Naraku moved his hands to Sesshoumaru's hip and removed the swords that were there. "Can't have you trying to use these next." He threw them out of the clearing. He stood up and dragged Sesshoumaru to his feet. He brought his lips to Sesshoumaru's ear. "Come along, my Lord. I have something to show you."

Sesshoumaru attempted to struggle. He was furious with himself for allowing this half-breed to overpower him.

Energy formed under the two, taking the appearance of a swirling cloud. Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru close and they moved into the air.

"Why are you doing this," Sesshoumaru asked.

"I wish to rule all. To show my power. You are a strong demon, Lord Sesshoumaru. The only way you would obey me is if I exert my dominance over you."

"I will never obey you, you worthless half-breed."

"You will, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku almost purred. "Trust me, you will." He looked away from Sesshoumarus's unfocused eyes and down to the palace that was his home. The cloud moved to the ground and dispersed as their feet touched the ground.

Sesshoumaru stumbled and fell to the ground.

Naraku chuckled and yanked him back to his feet. "It took me a long time to specialize this miasma. It's perfected against those with your heightened senses. My close proximity is the reason you are unable to recover from it." He pulled Sesshoumaru into the building.

"Unhand me."

"No. I have place for you." He dragged Sesshoumaru along pathway and into a room. It was comfortably furnished, with a large sleeping area and sitting area. Naraku tossed Sesshoumaru to the ground.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"I plan to make you submit, pretty puppy. I will be your pack leader. You will show me your belly in submission."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief. "I will do no such thing."

Naraku bore down on him, his miasma coming out to wrap around the demon. "Your denial of your fate amuses me." He ran his hand down the pale column of Sesshoumaru's throat. "Give in to me, puppy. I promise that I will be a good master." His red eyes burned as they watched the pale demon struggle against his numbing poison.

A shuffling noise sounded from outside the door.

"Lord Naraku, we have guests."

Naraku turned to the door in frustration. "And I was just about to start the fun," he murmured to Sesshoumaru. "Who is it, Kagura?" he called out.

"It is InuYasha and his group."

Red eyes narrowed. "InuYasha. He does enjoy putting his nose where it doesn't belong."

Sesshoumaru twitched at his brother's name.

Naraku rose to his feet. "I will return in a little while. Don't go anywhere, my pretty puppy." The dark-haired demon turned and left the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to lie on the bed.

Sesshoumaru tried to move but he was still weakened from the amount of poison running through his body. He turned to his side and slowly, very slowly, pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He put one foot on the ground and pushed against it with his hand, trying to get leverage. He was nearly to his feet when a blast tore through the outside, knocking him back to the ground.

He rolled to his back. Another blast rocked the place. He tried again to get to feet but was too weakened and the constant rumbling and vicious shaking outside would only knock back to the floor. He hit the ground with a balled up fist in anger.

"Damn that Naraku. I'm still too weak."

Suddenly, the entire place shook. He was pressed into the ground as if a great pressure was crushing down on him. Several minutes of the massive weight passed by until finally it let up. Everything was still and silent.

"I hope you didn't find that unpleasant, my Lord." Naraku's voice echoed through the room.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to take in the arrogant half-demon, but said nothing.

"I had to move the palace. Your little brother has a bad habit of coming into people's home uninvited. He has absolutely no manners."

Golden eyes locked onto red.

Naraku moved closer to the nearly immobile demon on the ground. Sesshoumaru inched away from the other. Naraku knelt down beside him.

"What is the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru? You look as if you wish to get away from me.

"Is it that obvious?"

Naraku chuckled. He reached out a hand and took a hold of Sesshoumaru's armor. He began to pull it off. He threw it to the side when he was done. Sesshoumaru made a distressed sound. He then pulled off the fur from Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. Naraku reached for the sash at the other's waist next. He pulled it off in one smooth movement.

Sesshoumaru reached out a hand to stop him. He was feeling less drowsy. It felt as if the miasma was finally clearing from his system.

"Are you starting to feel better?"

Sesshoumaru answered by rising to his feet and shooting out his hand to slice open the other's cheek. Naraku wrapped an iron grip around Sesshoumaru's wrist and threw him to the ground. He reached out his other hand and ripped the rest of Sesshoumaru's clothes from his body.

"Give in Lord Sesshoumaru. If you want to scream, you are welcome. There is no one to hear you. I have sent everyone else away."

"You think too highly of yourself," Sesshoumaru choked out.

"Do I?" Naraku put a knee in the middle of Sesshoumaru's chest to keep him still. The pale demon was still weakened by the effects of the miasma, but Naraku had let it up because he wished for Sesshoumaru to fight him. He wanted to truly prove his dominance over the other and he could not do that if Sesshoumaru was immobile from the poison.

He began to slowly remove his own clothing. He took the time to fold them before putting them to the side.

"I am going to enjoy this. You will submit to me."

"Remove yourself from me."

Naraku removed his knee, only to straddle the others hips. He ran his hands along the startlingly slender chest of the silver-haired dog demon.

"You are quite a vision, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru rocked up and threw Naraku from him. He got to his feet and leaped at Naraku. His fist shot out and struck the other just under his eye.

Naraku chuckled and kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach, knocking the breath from the other. He jumped forward and pinned Sesshoumaru's body to the wall. "Surely you can fight better than this, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled and knocked the other from him.

The two leaped at each other and met in a flash of fists. Naraku dodged as Sesshoumaru's fist came blurring by his face. He grabbed the almost delicate looking wrist and pulled, spinning Sesshoumaru into his chest. He twisted a leg around Sesshoumaru's long legs and knocked them out from under him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru lay there stunned. Naraku took the opportunity to slip his body in between Sesshoumaru's legs. The other tensed and his eyes widened.

Naraku ran a hot tongue along the column of Sesshoumaru's throat, causing the other to gasp in surprise.

"Get…ah!...off me." He tried to wiggle out from underneath the other.

Naraku answered by grinding his hips into Sesshoumaru's. He fisted his hand into Sesshoumaru's long silver hair and clashed their lips together. The other hand slid along Sesshoumaru's body and came to rest on his hip until he slipped it between their bodies and took a hold of Sesshoumaru's uninterested member.

Sesshoumaru bucked up in shock and his body responded accordingly.

Naraku grinned wickedly when he felt Sesshoumaru become aroused. He ran his fingers over him with firm strokes. He delved his tongue passed Sesshoumaru's lips. The other was so distracted by Naraku's hand, he didn't even think about biting down on the wet, invading muscle.

Sesshoumaru's hand was clutching at the cloth of the futon beneath him.

Naraku drew back and nibbled on Sesshoumaru's ear. "You seem a bit excited, Lord Sesshoumaru." He began to nibble down the pale throat. "You've bared your throat to me."

"I…unh."

"What was that? I didn't understand what you said."

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes closed. He was gasping and his body was involuntarily thrusting up into the hand above him, no matter how hard he attempted to stop it.

"I, stop…ah!"

Naraku's red eyes narrowed in amusement as the proud demon lord writhed in pleasure. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was trying to keep his body under control, but Naraku was a master of seduction when he chose to be. He knew where to touch the other to make him squirm. He could feel Sesshoumaru get closer to release.

Naraku removed his hand from Sesshoumaru and the other gave out a choked groan. He reached into his clothing and pulled out a small vial. He popped the lid off and the smell of sakura blooms filled the room. He poured the contents onto his fingers.

Sesshoumaru gave a small shout of surprise. One of Naraku's fingers had inched its way passed the tight ring of muscle, sending shivers up the demon lord's spine. Another finger made its way in and Naraku began scissoring his fingers.

Naraku had debated on whether or not he wanted to prepare the demon for what would inevitably happen but had decided that it would please him more if Sesshoumaru begged for it. Not to mention Sesshoumaru's humiliation in the end, when he realized that he had wanted it.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself down on the fingers

Naraku chuckled and pressed in a third.

"What do you want, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened a crack and looked at him. He pursed his lips. With great effort, he stilled his body. "Nothing that you can give me that I would want."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and pushed his fingers in deeper, hitting something that caused Sesshoumaru buck of the ground with a shout. "Is that so?"

Sesshoumaru keened.

Naraku continued to thrust his fingers in and out. "Tell me what you want," Naraku demanded.

"Damn you," growled Sesshoumaru. "Just take me. Is that not what you planned to do?"

Naraku removed his fingers and stood up.

Sesshoumaru sat up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You do not seem to want it. I have other things to do."

Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet. "What?" he asked in shock. "You bring me here, strip me of my clothes, and tell me that you plan to dominate me, and now you change your mind because I seem reluctant. That is what you wanted. You wanted me to not want it, so that I would be humiliated."

Naraku turned to look at him. He stepped back in surprise as a fluffed up and furious puppy came at him. Golden eyes were narrowed in fury.

Sesshoumaru shot out a hand and grabbed Naraku's wavy ink black hair at the nape of his neck. He yanked the other forward and clashed their lips together.

Naraku's eyes widened, but he caught the other when Sesshoumaru leaped up and wrapped his legs around Naraku's hips. Naraku chuckled into Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"This is certainly unexpected," he murmured into the Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Shut up and take me," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Naraku lay the other down and pressed down on him. He kept the other's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and moved to position himself against Sesshoumaru. He slowly pressed passed the ring of muscle. The feeling of the tight heat around him caused Naraku to hiss in pleasure. He pressed all the way in and stopped.

Sesshoumaru was panting. He watched Naraku with dazed eyes.

"Move," he growled.

Naraku grinned. "Of course, my Lord." He pulled out and snapped back in. He clutched Sesshoumaru's hip, his nails biting into the other's flesh and drawing blood.

Sesshoumaru moaned.

"H-harder."

Naraku grunted and obeyed. He picked up the pace and the force of his thrusts. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and arched his back. Naraku's eyes were drawn to the exposed throat. He brought his head down and ran his tongue along the side of it. He looked back up at Sesshoumaru's face and bit down on the juncture between Sesshoumaru's throat and shoulder.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru's nails bit into Naraku's shoulder.

"Are you pleased, my Lord?"

"Why are you speaking?" Sesshoumaru pushed up and rolled them until Naraku was on his back. He lifted himself up and drove himself back down. "Keep your mouth shut. I have no use for your talking."

Naraku chuckled, then moaned when Sesshoumaru drove himself down particularly hard. He stroked the demon's thighs, then rolled the two over until he was on top again. He pulled Sesshoumaru's head back by his hair, baring his throat. He bit down and snapped his hips forward. His tongue laved up the blood that welled into his mouth from the bite.

Sesshoumaru tightened his legs around the half-demon's hips. He was near. He could feel his body tightening.

Naraku felt Sesshoumaru tense beneath him. He picked up his pace and adjusted his angle to hit Sesshoumaru's prostrate every time. Every thrust wrung out a cry of pleasure from the demon beneath him. He reached a hand between their bodies and took a hold of Sesshoumaru. The combined pleasure of Naraku pumping him in his fist and driving into his body took him over the edge. He came with a shout.

Naraku felt Sesshoumaru's muscles clench around him. He picked up the pace even faster and managed a few more thrusts before he came with a hoarse roar. He collapsed on top of Sesshoumaru with a groan.

The two lay there, panting.

Naraku kissed Sesshoumaru's shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of affection. "You are quite beautiful when in the throes of passion, my Lord. We really must do this again."

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku from him and rose to put his clothes on. He walked with a very slight limp, the only sign of his discomfort. Sesshoumaru looked at him with cool eyes. "There will be no repeat of this. I will not allow it." He was tying the sash around his waist.

Naraku rose gracefully and came to stand beside Sesshoumaru. "Come now, my Lord. You cannot deny that you enjoyed my attentions. Especially if all the noise you were making was any indication." He reached out and stroked Sesshoumaru's soft hair.

Sesshoumaru slapped his hand away. "Do not touch me, vermin."

"I see I'm going to have to repeat the lesson. I'm glad it's going to take time to make you submit. Although, I rather liked the way you became rather aggressive in bed. It was exciting."

Sesshoumaru stilled. "You think you will be able to make me submit?"

"Eventually. Shall I try again?" Naraku reached out and tossed Sesshoumaru to the ground. "I have a great deal of stamina, my Lord. I can go for as long as need be."

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku from where he lay on the ground. His eyes flickered and then he leaped upon Naraku.

"Then make me submit, Naraku. Show me your worthy of being my master."

"As you wish," Naraku said before he clashed their lips together.

-(((Dominating the Dog)))-

Shamalan: Lol. There may be some parts where they are a little out of character but there are others where I actually heard their voices saying what I typed. I always figured Sesshoumaru would end up uke, but he would put up a hell of a fight before he submitted. I also figured that Naraku would be an incredibly seductive person if he chose to be. He just has that look to him.

Maraschino: She enjoyed writing this way too much.

Shamalan: I did. I never pictured these two together but I was watching the first season of InuYasha the other day and I wondered what would happen if the two ended up together and thus the plot bunny was born. I'm rather pleased with the story. I hope everyone else likes it, too. –begins chuckling-

Maraschino: What?

Shamalan: I called it his member. Lol. I've read too many romance novels. They always refer to it as a member. Why is that?

Maraschino: How should I know?

Shamalan: You know, you are too grumpy. Why do I keep you around?

Maraschino: I'm imaginary. I assume it's because you're crazy and need to make an appointment with the funny farm.

Shamalan: That's cold. You're so mean.

-both begin arguing as the lights fade-


End file.
